


Work Sucks....T.G.I.F!

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, I hate that tags spoil my story, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Surprise Ending, Workplace Sex, i don't want to give it away, markiplier x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're done with work already and there's still an hour left. Hurry up Friday we are ready! You decide to try and take a nap at your desk but you hear Mark calling you to hang out and kill time, what will you do with your last hour? No work for you two that's for sure! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Sucks....T.G.I.F!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I have any Markiplier x reader and if I do there aren’t as many as the Jacksepticeye x reader ones I have.....I just really like Jack LMAO if you couldn’t tell lol :$.
> 
> This was a request, to do an x reader from the POV of someone with a penis. As I identify as a female and have female parts, I do write all my x reader ones from my POV but I think it was time for a change :D. If you would like this POV for a Jacksepticeye x reader fic, let me know! :D

                Work has been long and stressful for the past week, it was getting close to the end of the day and you were just dying to leave. You sat in your cubicle, lounging back in your chair about to pass out. You didn’t want to do any more work today; you were ready to go home. You didn’t want to wait another hour.

                The boss was away today so it was the offices’ job to get all the work done and everyone doing their assigned work. You all made a great team and always got the work done; the boss didn’t need to be here as you worked well with little supervision. Today though you wanted to slack a little bit, just play a game of solitaire or take a cat nap.

                You close your eyes, leaning back in your chair. You hear everything around you, nothing loud but just sounds of busy work and somehow it was nice and soothing. Throughout the noises you hear whispers, you’re unsure if someone was talking to you or two others talking amongst themselves. You try and ignore it but the more you fall into a slumber, the louder it becomes. You feel someone hit your elbow and you jolt awake and up in your chair.

                “I’m up!” You huffed and puffed looking around; there stood Mark looking down at you smiling.

                “Hey, did I wake you?” he asks.

                “Oh no, I was about to fall asleep but I wasn’t.” you explain. “What’s up? Need anything photocopied?”

                “Oh no, I was just killing time. I’m so done with today and I wanted to know if you want to kick it with me.”

                “Yes, anything to get out of doing work.” you laugh, getting up from your seat. You both head to the lunchroom to grab a drink.

                “I’m already checked out for today.” Mark sighed.

                “So am I. I was ready to fall asleep and not wake till it was home time.”

                “Oh maybe we can do something else?” he smirked.

                You stopped and looked at him, raising a brow. “Mark.....what are you up to?”

                “Join me?”

                “Uh.....where?” you ask.

                “The bathroom.”

                “Oh...I....” you didn’t know what to say, you always had something for Mark. He was the office hunk and everybody wanted a piece of that. You couldn’t imagine what he wanted to do in the bathroom. _Maybe it’s not even anything sexual; don’t jump the gun that’s silly._

                “I normally hang with Johnny there but he goes in for a smoke, I don’t smoke but it’s still a nice place to hang. It’s the one spot Cassandra can’t go to and bug us to get back to work, its fool proof.”

                You laugh nervously. “I never thought of that, why hadn’t I taken my naps there.”

                You both hit the bathroom and you two are catching up and laughing. Work takes up a lot of your time and it had been a while since you had a proper conversation with him. It’s always nice to get to know the people behind the cubicles.

 

                “.......So that’s how I ended up breaking two of my teeth.”

                “Hahahaha Mark that’s nuts, you were certainly a crazy kid.” you laughed.

                “I was. I still have that crazy in me.” Mark beamed.

                “Oh ya? What’s the most recent thing you’ve done that was crazy?”

                Mark pauses and looks at you, you can’t read that face and you’re left puzzled. He slides across the counter to you and without a word he takes you by the collar of your shirt and pulls you in for a kiss.

                “Mmmm.” you’re taken aback and kiss him in return, you two begin making out. You’re already unbuttoning his shirt and you can’t believe it.

                “I always get so sexually frustrated looking at you Y/N.” he growls biting your lip, undressing you as well.

                He pulls you backwards and into a stall, pinning you up against the closed door. You two continue making out and removing each others’ pants. You happen to brush against his very large bulge that stretched his boxers.

                “You want me?” you whisper in his ear, with a sharp inhale.

                “Fuck, I’ve wanted you all day.” Mark exhales deeper, pulling you in close. He tugs your boxers down, exposing the boner you had hidden. He bites his lip looking down at your dick; he takes it in hand jerking you off.

                You giggle and take his dick from his boxers, jerking him off as well. Mark lets out a sound and you melt.

                “Let me show you how sexually frustrated you make me.” You say, squatting down in front of him.

                “Y/N you don’t have t-“

                “Shhhh, I don’t mind.” you continue jerking him off.

                Mark looks down at you, watching you take him in your mouth. “Mmmm yes.”

                You suck him off faster, feeling him tense up. You moan softly as you played with him, you grew more excited, hearing the sounds escape him.

                “Shit! Y/N! Soak if for me, I want to fuck you.” he groaned, running his fingers through your hair.

                You get deeper, taking more of him in your mouth. You’re curling your toes in your shoes and you love everything about this.

                He began thrusting, poking the back of your throat. You gag on it and it gets you more excited. He lets out a cry, feeling you choke on it. He watches you drip saliva onto the floor. You’re soaking him and you’re craving him inside you so bad.

                “You want me to fuck you?” Mark pulled your head back, you gasp for air.

                “Yess fuck me.”

                He pulls you up and turns you around, having your back to him. He bends you over and teases your hole.

                “Ah fuck me already Mark please!”

                “Some ones’ impatient.” he laughs.

                You look back at him, watching him slowly stick it in. It’s wet and rock hard, already stretching you out.

                “Fucccckkk!” you cry.

                Mark fucks you with slow but deep strokes. You reach back and take both of his hands in yours, squeezing with all your might.

                You hear the bathroom door and you bite your lip. You panic looking back at Mark, he just smiles and continues. He has no plan on stopping and you hope you can keep quiet.

 

                “Ya we can go in a minute I just need to change.” a male voice was heard.

                “Okay, don’t be too long we need to catch the bus.” another voice replied.

                The stall next to you was occupied by the stranger and you grew even more nervous. Mark just fucked you harder and faster.

                “Ahh.” A sound escaped you. You let go of Marks’ one hand and covered your mouth.

                “Brad? Did you say something?” the man next to you asked.

                “No Chad it wasn’t me. Chances are someone else is in here.” he laughed.

                Mark removed his tie from his pants pocket, looking at you he signaled you to open your mouth. You did as Mark instructed and opened up; he stuffed his tie in your mouth to keep you quiet.

 

                “So Chad I was wondering if you could set me up with one of your female friends, I need a date for my cousins’ wedding.”

                The two of them continued to talk and you were glad they would make noise, to mask the sounds of you in Mark in the stall next to them. You could breathe easy, not worried about them now. Mark though felt your body weaken under his, you wanted to cum so bad. You tensed up, squeezing Mark tight inside you.

                “Fuck.” the word escaped Marks’ mouth.

                The two guys in the bathroom stopped talking and paused for a moment. You looked back at Mark wide eyed. He shook his head to apologize.

                “Someone else **is** in here.” Brad laughed.

                “Mark? Is that you? You alright man?” Chad called out.

                “Yes....I’m fine. Thanks.” Marks’ voice cracked as he spoke.

                “Alright.”

                The two left the bathroom, continuing to chat. Once the room was in silence again, Mark removed the tie from your mouth. Balled up and soaked with saliva, he tossed it in the trash beside the toilet.

                “I’ll grab a new one tomorrow.” Mark laughed.

                “I’m so sorry.” you blushed feeling really bad.

                “No worries, it was my doing.”

                He continued pounding you so hard from the back, you began shaking in the knees and he had to hold you up, to prevent you from falling to the floor.

                “Cum for me.” Mark commanded, reaching around taking your dick in hand and jerking you off.

                “Fuck Mark ahhhh!” you moaned loudly unable to contain yourself.

                Mark held you back by the arm as your body convulsed. You came all over the floor and at that moment you felt Mark pulsate inside you.

                “Fuckkkkk I’m cumming!” Mark clenched his teeth as he came, filling you up.

                Mark slowed down then came to a complete stop; you both had to catch your breath before he pulled out. You fall against the door and hung onto Mark who struggled also to keep himself up.

                “Fuck....that was....” Mark started.

                “Fantastic.” you whisper. You looked back at Mark and your eyes meet, you may have just fucked but you still blush with his eyes on you.

                “We have to do that again.” Mark laughed.

                “I agree.” you nod your head and grab toilet paper to clean up the mess you made.

                Mark too cleaned himself up and gently bent you over cleaning you up as well. You giggle and blush more, he was so sweet and you loved it.

                You both got re-dressed and stepped out of the stall. After washing up you both left the bathroom, there across the hall at the water fountain was Chad filling up his water bottle. He had not yet seen you two, so you slid passed him to head back to the office.

                “Had fun?” Chad asked without looking up.

                You both stopped dead in your tracks, completely speechless.

                “Uh....” Mark opened his mouth.

                “No worries, I don’t care.” he laughed.

                You awkwardly chuckle so embarrassed, both you and Mark were bright red. Chad shot you both a smile before heading off.

                “Oh my god.” you mutter.

                “I can’t believe....he knew.” Mark scratched his head nervously.

                “I can’t believe it either.......”

 


End file.
